gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (aka Wing Gundam) was developed in the colonies by Doctor J as a tool to take revenge on the Earth for the death of the leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy. The Wing Gundam was mainly in missions against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. The unit is piloted by code-named Heero Yuy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Wing Gundam is the Gundam designed by Doctor J, it is the closest of the five Operation Meteor Gundams to their common ancestor, Wing Zero. It boasts incredible speed, and can transform into Bird Mode, a high-speed flight form. For the Wing to transform, the buster rifle and shield detach from the Gundam's back. The legs unfold from their flight position with the feet pointing forward. The talons fold back onto the forearms, allowing the hands to emerge and grab the weapons. The waist and head then rotate simultaneously, revealing Wing's completed form.Though most of its weapons are relatively standard, its buster rifle is an exceptionally powerful beam rifle, capable of taking out a large group of mobile suits or a battleship in a single shot. Though it can adjust its output, the buster rifle can only fire three times at maximum output before needing to recharge. In every respect, the Wing is a scaled down version of the Wing Zero, this was done possibly to reduce to strain placed on the pilot by the Zero System and the superior capabilities of the Wing Zero. The weapons are also considerably less powerful than those found on the Wing Zero. Unlike its ancestor, the Wing was designed to be "strong", but not "overpowering" like the Wing Zero. The wings on the Wing are the reason behind its speed. Armaments ;*Buster Rifle :The main weapon of the Wing Gundam, which can fire either a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon; a particle weapon capable of destroying multiple enemies in one shot. Its energy supply allows only three shots in the latter mode. The power of the buster rifle creates a 150 metre diameter of high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect. The rifle can be reloaded with extra E-pacs through a break-action similar to a double-barrel shotgun. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted within the head, is used to shoot down missiles. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted in the shoulders, has higher power than the vulcans. ;*Shield :Made of high strength Gundanium Alloy. Can be used as a ramming weapon. ;*Beam Saber :Focuses a beam in a saber shape to melt through even the toughest Gundanium Alloy. It is stored within the shield. System Features ;*Search Eye :A focus of data gathering. When the antennas and main cameras do not suffice, the Gundam's secondary eye is used to gather visual and radio-wave data. Variants ;*Wing Gundam Ver. Ka/Ver. EW :To hold with the designs seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Hajime Katoki redesigned the original Gundam’s. The first one he redesigned was Heero Yuy's Wing Gundam. The redesign was still capable of transforming into a Bird mode. The redesign look significantly more similar to the Wing Zero Custom. In addition to cosmetic change, Katoki's Wing Gundam can hold spare energy capsules for the buster rifle in each forearm, increase buster rifle usage to nine shots in single sortie. History After its being built in outer space, the Wing Gundam was brought to Earth in Operation Meteor. During the Wing Gundam's descent to Earth, it was detected by an United Earth Sphere Alliance assault carrier commanded by OZ's Zechs Marquise. Zechs fought with Heero in a Leo suit, and abandoned his suit to weigh down the Wing Gundam. The Wing Gundam then fell into the Sea of Japan, and Heero abandoned it. After leaving the Wing Gundam at the bottom of the ocean, Heero disguised himself, and obtained several torpedoes from an Alliance military base, in order to destroy the Wing Gundam before it fell into enemy hands. However, the Gundam had already been found by a fellow pilot, Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. The Wing Gundam was set to self-destruct, but Duo deactivated the device. Duo caught up with Heero as he raised both their suits out of the sea. Heero fired the missiles at the two suits, and presumably destroyed them both. Heero repaired the Wing Gundam using parts from the Deathscythe, to Duo's dismay, and eventually came to the New Edwards Base. Here, all five of the Gundam pilots were united, thinking they were about to destroy OZ. However, Heero cut an OZ carrier in half with a cut with his beam sword before he knew that it held the pacifistic leader of the Alliance military, Field Marshall Noventa. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had tricked the Gundam pilots, and the ramifications were clear when OZ took over the world unopposed. Wing Gundam's next main mission was in Siberia. Here, OZ was trying to send its Taurus suits into space, and all five Gundam’s came to stop the launch. Wing Gundam went into single combat with Zechs Marquise’s Tallgeese, as the other Gundam’s tried to stop the Taurus suits from reaching their launch site. However, when OZ's Lady Une threatened to destroy the colonies if the Gundam pilots did not surrender their suits. In response, Heero terminated his fight with Zechs by self-detonating Wing Gundam, and nearly killing himself. The Wing Gundam was essentially destroyed. The Wing Gundam fell into the hands of Zechs Marquise, who took the remains with him from Siberia, and began to have them rebuilt. However, OZ's parent organization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the suit destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller by simply destroying a copy, and had the Wing Gundam taken to Antarctica to be rebuilt for a re-match with Heero. The Wing Gundam was mostly rebuilt in Antarctica, but its highly calibrated inner systems were destroyed in its self-detonation, leaving it at a disadvantage. The Wing Gundam was left in the base as Zechs and Heero had their re-match, as Heero had used Trowa Barton's Gundam Heavyarms suit instead. During the battle, Trowa showed up in the Wing Gundam to warn them that Romefeller was coming to arrest Zechs for disobeying their order. The Wing Gundam escaped Antarctica with the Trowa and Heero. The Wing Gundam was left behind when Heero went into space to stop OZ from taking over the colonies. After this it was found underwater by Sally Po, who eventually turned it over Lucrezia Noin after the two recover it when Sally was temporarily imprisoned by OZ and had to abandon it briefly. After Heero and Quatre Raberba Winner escaped the clutches of OZ and encountered the Wing Zero, the two returned to Earth. Hearing that the Sanc Kingdom was under attack from the Romefeller Foundation, Lucrezia Noin and Quatre asked Heero to join them in defending the pacifist nation. Heero eventually agreed and fought with the Sanc Kingdom in the Wing Gundam. While Heero attacked the Romefeller Foundation's Virgos, the Wing Gundam was damaged in battle. However, Treize Khushrenada had Heero leave the damaged Gundam to pick up a new one, the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. The Wing Gundam was abandoned and later taken to the grounds of a military hospital During this time it was equipped with booster rockets allowing it to fly in space. The Wing Gundam was used once more when one of the hospital's patients, Lady Une, awoke from a coma and launched the suit into space. The Wing Gundam pushed Trieze's Tallgeese II out of the way of a devastating laser beam, and the suit was badly damaged. The Wing Gundam was last seen floating in space after Lady Une left it to reunite with Treize, and was presumably never repaired. However, after surviving destruction as many times as the Wing Gundam has, it's impossible to be sure. Picture Gallery Vlcsnap-228605.jpg|Heero using the Search Eye to gather Tallgeese's Data Busterrifle.jpg|the Buster Rifle's Internal Structure Vlcsnap-60327.jpg|The Buster Rifle's beam has a radius of 150 meters in maximum output boom 1.jpg|Wing Gundam ramming an arie with his shield vlcsnap-2010-11-22-22h23m24s243.png|Wing Gundam's G Gundam Cameo W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early design of Gundam W Gundam, Wing Gundam is on far left Mg_wing_ew.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam Ver. EW - Boxart HG 1-100 USA Boxart - Wing Gundam.jpg|HG 1/100 Wing Gundam - USA Boxart Mg-wing-verka.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Ver.Ka Mg_wing_tv.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam - Boxart 170976.jpg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam - Gundam War Card GFF - XXXG01W Wing Gundam ET.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Type 6545.jpg|Bandai's Wing Gundam EW Armor Girls Project wing gundam (3).jpg gunthumb2_lg_wing.jpg gunthumb3_lg_wing.jpg lollllly.jpg|wing gundam destroying an aries wing gundam.jpg gunthumb1_lg_wing.jpg gunthumb4_lg_wing.jpg Buster Rifle.png|Wing Gundams Buster Rifle Ep1-operation-meteor.jpg Xxxg-01w-booster.jpg|Xxxg-01w-booster Fan Arts Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. by Komatsu Eiji XXXG-01W Wing kai.jpg|Wing ver. Ka fan art by robographer XXXG-01W Wing kai MA.jpg|Wing ver. Ka Bird-mode fan art by robographer wing gundam (2).jpg wing gundam (4).jpg Notes *The first design of Wing Gundam was follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Wing Gundam design is Japanese and, according to Kunio Okawara's comment, is heavily based on GF13-017NJII God Gundam. It should be note that its wings are missing from this first design and it isn't until second draft that the wings, as well as transformation mechanic, were add. *The Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. made its first video game appearance in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. It was an unlockable unit that could be obtained if the five main Gundam Wing pilots' levels were over 140 combined by stage 35. The Wing Ver. Ka. was weaker than Wing Zero Custom as it had no Zero System and its Buster Rifle was ammo-based, not EN-based. However, all seven playable Gundam Wing characters could pilot it. *The Armor Girls Project Wing Gundam figure includes a special hardpoint attachment that allowed the option of equipping the Robot Damashii EW Version Wing Zero's wings. *The Gundam FIXX Figuration model is named "Wing Gundam Early Type" References External Links *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on Wikipedia.org